Impatience
by majinneda
Summary: Maka is confused as to why Soul has entered her room in the middle of the night.


**Author's Note:** Hello readers! This is my second fanfic ever! This one revolves around Soul and Maka from Soul Eater. Warning, there is some sexual content and some  
>bad language! If you are not comfortable with that, don't read! Otherwise, I'd really appreciate it if you read it!<p>

****Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Impatience**

"Soul? What are you doing?"

Maka watched as her weapon shut her bedroom door behind him and slowly walked toward her bed where she was currently resting with a book on her lap. The white-haired boy seemed different from his usual self; less bored, more…frightening. The confused meister marked her page, shut her book, and set it aside.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Maka asked, curious as to why her partner had wordlessly entered her room. They've lived together for several years now and have grown quite comfortable with one another, yet they rarely entered each others' rooms out of a privacy rule. Yet here was Soul, standing in Maka's room in the dead of night, after just bidding a "Good night" to her only fourteen minutes ago. And now he was on the foot of her bed, crawling up toward her.

The girl was afraid, and was ashamed of being so. Soul has been her best friend for years and her weapon partner for even longer. Their souls have resonated and she had full trust in him. Yet she couldn't help but feel fear as he silently inched toward her with an unfamiliar aura. She wanted to say it felt menacing, but Soul was just too good of a person to be deemed so. However, here he was, now hovering over her, his razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes inches from her face.

Then he spoke, "Maka…I've grown impatient."

Before Maka could begin to decipher what he meant by such a statement, Soul's lips latched onto her own in a slow, soft, and passionate kiss. The girl was completely consumed by the feeling of longing radiating off of him. She heard Soul moan and she suddenly felt dizzy. Before Maka's head could reach the wall to painfully thump against it, Soul's hands caught the back to begin pulling her hair out of her trademark pigtails. As he ran his fingers through her now loose hair, they parted. Maka gasped for air and watched as Soul's lips moved their way down her jaw to place tantalizing nibbles down her neck.

A shiver ran down Maka's spine, yet she felt so warm all around and inside her body. What Soul was doing to her was absolutely unexpected, but she's never felt so _good_. She wanted more. She grabbed the hair at the back of his head and yanked his lips back her to own. For a split second, Soul had a look of shock and worry in his eyes, but the moment their lips made contact again, they closed with pleasure and all doubt was gone. Her sudden need gave him more confidence and he pulled Maka's body to his own, rubbing all over, trying to find the perfect placement for his hands. After switching between rubbing her back and cupping her face, Soul finally risked what he had always desired: he gently placed his hand against her breast.

"Ah, Soul!" Maka gasped, breaking free from the kiss to gaze into Soul's red eyes with a look of pleasure that could easily be mistaken for pain.

He lifted his hand away-with much regret- and murmured, "…Sorry." He broke eye contact, looked down and to the side with a sudden feeling of awkwardness in the air.

"No, don't be. I was just surprised…I…kind of liked it."

Soul looked back into her eyes, searching for sincerity. He new he found it, however, when Maka took his hand and placed in back upon her breast while giving a small, yet reassuring smile. Taking that as a "Go ahead", Soul resumed the light groping and pressing out of experimentation.

"Try it…ah…a bit…harder," Maka whispered, shutting her eyes to fully concentrate on the new-found physical pleasure Soul was providing her.

Applying more pressure, yet fearing he might cause her pain, Soul asked, "Like this?" He received a louder gasp-then forming into her first moan of the night-and an approving nod. Soul was surprised. Here he was, at second base with Maka, when only about twenty minutes ago he was debating whether or not to come in here and "show" the girl his feelings. He was glad he decided to come in after all, regardless of how nervous he was at first and the initial look of fear he noticed on his meister's face.

Soul leaned down and began kissing Maka again, not being able to hold back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Soul's unoccupied hand moved down to rest on her hip, making Maka lift her leg. Soul suddenly jerked back and gasped sharply as her knee bumped against him.

"Soul? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Maka asked, with genuine concern in her voice. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked into Soul's eyes searching for pain. However, all she saw was clouded lust. Soul gently pushed her back down and grabbed her hip again, lifting it up to bring their bodies closer together.

"Maka…" Soul breathed and he pushed his excitement against her.

"Ah!" Maka gasped, feeling his hardness press against her warm core, through their covered bodies.

"Do you feel that, Maka? Do you feel how much I want you right now?" Soul asked, pushing against her again, closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation it brought him. All Maka could respond with was another moan, and gripped him tighter against herself. "Do you want me Maka?" He pushed again, "Do you want me like I want you?" It seemed as though his primal instincts were taking over as he pressed their groins together once more. "Please, Maka….ah! Tell me…you want this…as much as…I do." He pulled his head back so he could look at her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, mouth parted, and breath heavy. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Soul, wondering why he stopped the ecstasy he was bringing her. Then she processed what her weapon had just said.

"I…I do." Before Soul's smile could finish forming, Maka added, "But, it doesn't seem quite right."

This made Soul sit back. His face had gone blank. He was looking at Maka, unblinking.

Alarmed at the sudden change in the mood, Maka tried to explain, "I-it's just…I don't want to do this out of pure lust. You just waltz into my room because you're horny and-"

"Just because I'm horny?" Soul shouted, now angry. "Horny? Yeah! I'm horny! Because I've been controlling myself for far too long. I guess you have no idea how hard it is to live in the same apartment with the person you've been in love with for years now. Not knowing how they'd react if you finally confessed. Fearing you'd destroy the entire relationship. Not just friendship, but probably partnership as well! I..I am just SO sorry for falling in love with my meister. I couldn't really help it though, could I?" Soul was now using rapid hand motions, occasionally tugging at his hair looking, anywhere but at Maka, seemingly arguing with himself.

"Always running and flying around in that little skirt was enough to get me physically interested in the beginning. Damn, that sure was difficult when I was still going through puberty, huh? Popping boners in class right next to the person that caused it for never exiting my mind. It didn't really help much that I lived with that certain person, did it? Seeing her exit the bathroom in just a towel, wearing skimpy little shorts, and loose shirts with no bra on, torturing me with the sight. And there she was, just on the other side of my wall. Hey, maybe I do feel lustful. Well, those thoughts never ceased to haunt me, huh? Of course she had to be really, really _cool_ too, right? After years of being with her, OF COURSE my feelings evolved form simple physical attraction. Isn't it just _so_ beautifully cliché that I fell in love with her? Is it so wrong to want to make love with the person I _love_? FUCK!" Soul was heaving by the end of the monologue, eyes blurred with tears that have yet to be fallen.

His voice fell down to just above a whisper, "This isn't just about lust. I've been dealing with this for years now. I've lost my patience…Maka." He looked up at her, a tear finally breaking loose and rolling down his cheek. What he saw confused him. Maka's own eyes were pouring tears.

"R-really?" Maka finally asked.

"Maka…seriously? Did you just ask that?" He _did_ just confess all his feelings in two whole paragraphs. Must he say more? "Now tell me straight this time…how do _you_ feel?"

"I…" She paused. She wouldn't just answer him without thinking over it first! Soul was her best friend, and a great weapon partner. Sure, every now and then she would get those strange feelings her hormones threw at her, making her look at her friend in ways she would rather not mention. But she never expected anything to come out of it. First of all, she didn't trust men. He father was a cheating bastard, and she grew up with the idea that men didn't care about any one woman implanted in her brain. Then there was the fact that soul always seemed so…_not interested_. He made fun of her child-like body, on occasion, and never showed, well…any interest, right?

Or maybe he did. There were those few times where they were just sitting next to each other doing nothing, when Maka would look over to find Soul just…staring at her. At the time she thought it was creepy, or that he just spaced out with his eyes fixed on a certain location…her. But each time that _did_ happen-which seemed to be quite often, now that she thinks about it-Maka couldn't help but notice the little flutter deep within her chest. She kind of liked the idea of being with Soul. It wasn't like there was anyone else; Black Star was an annoying cocky fool, Kid was insane, and Crona was, well…_Crona_. That left Soul. And it wasn't that bad of an idea. They _were_, quite close. Being best friends, great partners, and having the ability to comfortably live together. Maka never could really see herself without Soul. When she thought of the future, he was always there right next her. Maybe she did-

"Maka?" Soul asked, growing irritated by her prolonged silence.

"I…I think I…love you too." It was the first time Maka had admitted it even to herself. Her cheeks suddenly burned with embarrassment and she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. You _do_? Don't just say that because you feel bad for me, I can handle it, Maka. Well, I think I ca-" This time, Maka interrupted _him_ with a kiss.

"I love you, Soul. I do." She said it with confidence now. Maka suddenly felt so liberated, she wouldn't be able to hide her smile if she tried. Soul felt the same, a huge, sharp-toothed grin pasted on his face as he looked down at his meister.

Then they launched themselves at each other.

The End!

(Well, they need their privacy, don't they? =D )

~~~~~MUAHAHAHAHAAA! Yeah, I'm not quite ready to write any lemons yet, but I will in the future! Because I like sex. PLEASE review this, I need to know how I can improve! Just don't be mean...


End file.
